2010 A Brand New Beginning
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Sometimes destiny needs a hand with two stubborn people. Its a private New Years celebration neither Mac nor Stella will forget. By the end of the night more than fireworks will be in the air. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one shot HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!


**Title: 2010 - A Brand New Beginning**

**Summary:** Sometimes destiny needs a hand with two stubborn people. Its a private New Years celebration neither Mac nor Stella will forget. By the end of the night more than fireworks will be in the air. SMACKED fluffy/romantic one shot HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A special thanks to each and every one of you (to all who regularly read and review) your words and support have meant so much this year and have kept me going during tough times. It was a fun year and I loved writing for you all. Hope you enjoy this last offering for 2009. Have a safe and happy (hopefully SMexy) New Years and here's to a 2010 WITH LOTS MORE SMACKED!**

~_Dedicated to all us SMACKED fans and here's hoping for more SMACKED moments on the show in 2010!~_

* * *

_To say the two of them were stubborn was an understatement; they were both almost pig headed to a fault. Oh brilliant when it came to matters of work, but completely clueless when it came to matters of the heart. He watched them in Mac's office, both separated by the large wooden desk, but wanting more than anything to just draw the blinds and consummate what the rest of us know inside is just brewing beneath the surface._

_"Something has to be done," he mumbles to himself._

_"About what?"__ A female voice asks as she joins her husband in his observing._

_"About them," he nods his head toward the still office of Mac Taylor. _

_"What about them? You mean besides them staring at each other like they want more but aren't going to do anything about it?"_

_"Yeah that. Both said they have too much work to attend the staff New Years Eve party," he states with a heavy sigh._

_"And you want to do something about that right?"_

_"How do you do that?"_

_"What? Read your mind? I'm your wife remember."_

_"And?"_

_"And I think it's a good idea. Let's get started."_

_"It has to be private, otherwise this won't work."_

_"It'll be private, I have a great idea now."_

_"We'll need a way to get them there."_

_"We could always order them."_

_"How?"_

_"Leave that to me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I know," she laughs as both disappear back into the quiet hallway._

* * *

"Thankfully that is the last one," Mac groans as he closes the file and then looks at his partner with a heavy frown. "Stella why are you still here? It's New Years Eve."

"Why are _you_ still here?" She counters with a soft smile.

"Here is where _I _belong."

"Then here is where I belong also; with _you_," she replies warmly and Mac's face finally reward her with a soft smile. "I am not leaving unless you do."

"No parties to go to?"

"Are you going to any?"

"Asked you first."

"Nice try Mac."

"I don't see the need," Mac replies with a slight sigh, his blue eyes now locked with hers. "Another year past and another year ahead? Why do we need a party to tell us what we already know will happen?"

"So you know for certain what your future holds?"

"Stella...." Mac gently frowns. "Okay so what does New Years mean to you?"

"Another start to a new year Mac, that is true, but a new year that could bring the start of something new."

"What new?"

"Anything new."

"That's vague," he replies and she laughs.

"The New Year hasn't started yet Mac. Ask me in a few hours."

"And you need a party for all that?" He queries.

"Maybe."

"I see." He sees a hint of playfulness in her eyes and once again his lips can't help but curl upward. "What?"

"Would give anything to see you in a tux," Stella mentions with a slight smirk.

"You've already seen me in a tux."

"Not in a party setting where you were actually _enjoying _yourself. Both times work interfered."

"Not that big a fan of them."

"Parties or tuxes?"

"Either."

"Still would like to see you in one."

"Oh really? And if I get to dress up like a penguin what would you wear?"

"Something red."

"Red?" His eyebrows arch up, his core starting to warm.

"Like red?"

"Oh you?" Mac counters. "Is this a rhetorical question?"

"Black?"

"Would prefer red. Never seen you in red...well in a red dress so...right," Mac sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, leaving it slightly mussed up. "You seriously have no plans for tonight?"

"None. Did you um want to go to..." Stella starts only to be interrupted by the phone.

"What? A party? The staff party? Stella..."

"Right, stupid suggestion."

"No, not stupid...I was actually thinking..."

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Sinclair," Mac huffs as he presses the speaker button. "Chief, no parties to get ready for?"

"Just the staff party that I want you two to be at."

"Sir, I have..."

"I don't care about your excuses are Taylor, I want both you and Bonasera to be there and that's an order. Even the janitorial staff has called it a night."

"An order?" Mac arches his brows.

"Wipe the confused look off your face Mac, I'm ordering you both to take one night out of the year and enjoy yourselves away from work."

"Sir it's almost nine and..."

"Then you better get your ass in gear."

"And if I say no?"

"Would be a bad career move to say no to me."

"To a New Years Eve party?"

"As I said before, it would be a bad career move to say _no _to me."

"Right," Mac sighs. "I can't speak for Stella but..."

"We'll _both_ be there," Stella states firmly with a small wink and Mac can only shrug his shoulders in agreement. "What is the address again?" Stella inquires.

Stella writes down the address and then Mac hangs up. The address to a private party where only two will be attending.

"Thats odd," Stella notes.

"What?"

"This address. I thought the party was going to be at a hotel? I remember Lindsay mentioning...oh I guess whatever."

"Maybe they changed it. But are you seriously going to go?" Mac asks in wonder.

"Would like to see you in a tux," Stella admits in truth.

"Stella, we'll be subjected to a bunch of ego inflated stories by political wannabes and..."

"I won't be talking to them Mac."

"You want to go now?"

"Only with you," she confesses and he looks at her with a warm smile.

"Really?"

"Yes really Mac."

In truth he would give anything to see her dressed up, just for him; his date for a special occasion. There were a lot of reasons why he didn't want to go; he hated fanfare and occasions that really had no real meaning or purpose, other than to get together and get drunk, tonight included. But as he looks at the playful twinkle in her eye, he knows there is no way he'd ever be able to say no. Truth was he was looking for an occasion to spend with her outside of work; a social event that he could finally work up the nerve to ask her for dinner. _A new year...the start of something new, _his brain remembers her words. So with that happy thought dancing around inside his brain, he finally offers her the words she's been waiting for.

"Okay, but if I'm wearing a tux will you wear red?"

"Just for you," Stella smiles.

"I would love that."

"And promise me we'll leave just after we say happy new year?"

"I promise. Pick me up in an hour?"

"I'll be there."

_'Good thing you didn't give Sinclair the real address.'_

_'Trust me he didn't really care.'_

_'And your friend can get this ready in a few hours Danny?'_

_'Trust me Linds, if he said it would be done it'll be done. He owes me.'_

_'Good now lets get ourselves ready for our own private party.'_

_'Lead the way.'_

As Mac watches Stella get into a cab he feels his own nervousness starting to build. The streets were already buzzing with happy partygoers, even the cabbie was non stop about his own plans for the New Year all the way to Mac's apartment. Mac's mind however, kept trying to picture Stella in her red dress and hopes she was serious about wearing it.

"A tux," Mac growls as he lets himself into his apartment and takes off his coat and slowly heads into his bedroom to change. He had kept one in his closet for special occasions but never had the courage to actually pull it out; never the opportunity to actually want to wear it. But Stella's words, '_would give anything to see you in a tux,'_ rang out loud and clear in his brain, prompting him to reach for the sealed suit bag and retrieve the outfit he'd soon be wearing.

"This is for you Stella," Mac mumbles to himself as he slowly unzips the covering and pulls out the dark fabric and lays it on the bed before heading toward the bathroom to have a quick shower and shave; wanting to look his best for the woman he hopes to offer his heart to tonight. A promise to himself to start the New Year off right.

"I love you Stella," Mac whispers as he turns on the hot water. "I just hope when I tell you that tonight, you'll want to hear it."

XXXXXXXX

"Why on earth am I so nervous?" Stella frets as she reaches for some mascara, trying to finish getting herself ready for the first New Year's Eve date that she has looked forward to for what seems like forever. "First ever," she finishes with a smile, her brain trying to picture her handsome partner in a tux.

"Would like to take it off him," she giggles as she places some perfume in strategic places and then reaches for a few sparkly barrettes to put her hair up in something a little more fancy than what she normally wears to work on a daily basis.

"Gotta wow him," Stella smiles as she heads out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to get dressed. She eyes the red dress hanging by the closet and smiles. "I think it'll wow him."

Stella carefully slips into the dress and then stands in front of her full length bedroom mirror and smiles. "I just need my handsome Prince." And almost as if on cue, a soft knock is heard at the door and already her heart is racing as she hurries to open it.

"Wow," Mac whispers as he stands fixed in place, gazing at the beautiful woman before him. Full length, fitted, body hugging red satin dress with an almost thigh high slit and a gently revealing neckline that is dusted with a delicious smelling shimmer. "You look beautiful. That almost doesn't seem to be the right compliment," he finishes as slowly enters her apartment with nervous excitement building.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Stella whispers as she moves in a bit closer, letting the scent of his cologne continue to tempt her already hungry brain. "And you smell good enough to devour right now," she mentions softly just before she plants a warm kiss below his ear, pulling back to see his face has gone a deeper shade of red.

"I guess we should um...leave," Mac gently gulps, his body already starting to go hard the longer her luscious frame was pressed up against his.

"I guess we should. Do you still have the address?"

"Got it right here," Mac answers as he pulls out the piece of paper with the address for the private party that had been arranged just for them. Mac helps Stella with her coat and gives her shoulders a gentle squeeze, her back still to him. "Thank you for this," he whispers in her ear, this time his warm breath sending electrical shocks down to her feet. "And I really did want to go with you tonight."

Stella turns to face him with a warm smile. "I wouldn't have said yes to anyone else."

Mac beams under her compliment as both of them head back outside into the waiting cab. Mac gives the driver the address and then takes Stella's hand in his and holds it tightly as they near their destination. They make small talk mostly about the week that just passed and the fact that tomorrow is Friday and both have the day off; the first time they actually have the same day off at the same time in years.

"That is cause for celebration in itself," Stella lightly laughs, referring to their day off.

"Can sleep in," Mac smiles in return.

"Or in your case just sleep?" Stella gently counters and Mac can only nod his head as the cab comes to a halt at their destination.

"It's here?" Stella asks in wonder as they near the entrance what appears to be a rather quiet apartment.

"That was the address," Mac frowns. "Maybe everyone took cabs. Do we know anyone who lives here? It says Penthouse."

"Penthouse?"

"That's what it says," Mac informs her as he holds open the door and both of them head for the waiting elevator and then stand in silence as the machine slowly climbs to the top floor. But when the door opens they are greeted with a quiet space, instead of a bustling party atmosphere.

"Stella you sure about this?"

"Mac, this is what Sinclair gave us."

"Then he got it wrong. Great!"

"He must have. Where is everyone? Is this a joke?"

"Have we been played?" Mac huffs as he looks around. But before they can take another step, a man approaches from the side.

"Mac, I don't recognize him, maybe we should go."

"Good idea," Mac agrees as they turn to leave.

"Mr. Taylor?" The man mentions, forcing both of them to turn back. "You are right on time."

"Pardon?"

"This way Sir."

"What is going on?" Mac lightly demands.

"Your party is this way."

"What? I think you have the wrong Taylor."

"Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera? New York Crime Lab? Is that not you two?"

"Yes but..." Stella starts in confusion.

"Who arranged this?"

"Please come with me. Please?"

Mac and Stella exchange wondering glances before Mac offers his arm to Stella who steps in front of Mac and follows behind the strange man, Mac coming behind. They pass through one empty room and then enter another that has a single table in the middle of a dimly lit warm room; soft music playing in the background. The table is fully dressed including soft candles and a bottle of champagne already chilling.

"Here you are Sir," the strange man tells them.

"Okay what is going on?" Mac asks firmly. "Who are you? And where is the Sinclair New Years Eve party?"

"My instructions were to come here and arrange a private party for Mac Taylor, party of two. Dinner is ready, champagne is chilled and waiting, the music is going to continue if you want to dance and the door will be locked for..."

"For what?" Stella inquires.

"For whatever private moments you might want later on ma'am," he gently frowns as he hands Mac a key.

"Who arranged and paid for all this?"

"All I was told is a happy couple who you both know very well arranged this for another happy couple they know very well. Oh and I'm told to tell you two, _we all know about you two, it's about time you two did_," he replies with a slight shrug. "Sorry that's all I know. And you also have a great view of the fireworks celebration that'll happen in a few hours. Enjoy your evening."

Mac looks at Stella as a slow smile starts to tug at his lips upward. He takes the key and offers a small nod. "When um...when do we have to be out of here?"

"Anytime tomorrow Sir, just drop the key in the box downstairs and I'll be here tomorrow night to clean up. And happy New Year."

"Yeah and to you as well," Mac slightly frowns as the man hurries to take his leave, locking the door behind him and sealing Mac and Stella in the private room; alone. Mac looks at Stella and arches his brows. "Did you know about this?"

"I am as clueless as you," Stella states in innocence as she loops her arm in Mac's. "I have an inkling who it was and I think the Messer's deserve a raise."

"A raise huh? More like I should kick Danny's ass for doing this."

"Are you upset?" Stella wonders, forcing Mac to turn and look at her with a warm smile.

"Yes. But at myself."

"Why?"

"To be honest I did want to ask you out for tonight...to anywhere. Well anywhere _but _the Sinclair party. Really didn't want to go there. But I was afraid you'd say no."

"How is it that everyone else knows I'd say yes but you?"

"Clueless?" He retorts as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

"Can we stay? I really didn't want to go to the Sinclair party either."

"Wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Not after they went through all this trouble," he admits in truth as he takes Stella's arm and leads her over to the waiting table. He helps Stella take her seat and then takes his place across from her.

"Well I am hungry," Stella states as she lifts the lid off her dinner and smiles at what's before us. "And you never eat."

"I do so," Mac replies in protest.

"Liar."

"Okay so just not like..."

"A normal person?" She teases. "You know that could be one of your New Year's resolutions."

"To learn to..."

"Cook some meals for yourself?"

"Can I finish?" Mac counters with a smile. "Well if you teach me to make a few things to make?"

"Think I'd like that; would you?"

"I would," he admits in truth. "Well this does look amazing."

"I love lamb."

Mac is quick to agree and soon both are enjoying their meals, enjoying happy conversations about New Years events in the past and just enjoying their private time together, the music and the meal before them.

"But there is one thing I lament about not going to the Sinclair party."

"What?"

"That we never got to show you off for the rest of the team."

"Pardon?" Mac asks in wonder.

"You in a tux Mac, that's a Kodak moment."

"Trust me, if we had gone to any party together no one would have been looking at me."

"They better not have. Only I am allowed to look at you," Stella teases and Mac feels his face lightly warm.

"Oh really? Well then I guess I don't feel so bad then."

"Why not?" Stella wonders.

"Because I wouldn't want you to look like that for anyone else," he admits and this time her face warms. "_Especially_ at the Sinclair party."

"Didn't know you felt that way Mac."

He takes her hand and a gives it a small squeeze. "I guess one of my resolutions should be to open up more and be a bit more honest with my feelings and such."

"To me right?"

"Only to you," Mac tells her in truth.

"I'd like that very much."

"Yeah me too. Thank you Stella."

"For what?"

"For coming with me...I guess here...tonight."

"You wore a tux for me Mac, and agreed to come willingly, so thank you."

Their conversation finally slows as their meal comes to an end and both lock eyes in heated passion.

"Like this very much," Stella admits warmly. "What about you?"

But before he can say another word, his lips offer a small chuckle that Stella can't help but inquire about. His hand reaches out and takes hers and his fingers close around it, giving it a firm squeeze.

"What?"

"To be honest I really just wanted a quiet night with you; in my apartment."

"What? You did?" Stella asks softly, her heart starting to beat faster.

"I did. I mean I like the dress, your hair, the shoes; but it wouldn't have mattered where we were. But this is pretty amazing, I'll have to admit. You and me here, alone; together. I um...wanted this."

"Well then maybe someone is reading our minds because this is exactly how I wanted to spend New Years Eve; alone...with the man I _love_," she finishes with a nervous tone, looking at Mac in expectation.

"Stella?"

"It's true Mac, I love you; more than you might know," she whispers as her eyes lightly water. Mac is quick to push himself up from his chair and hurry to her side, tenderly gathering her into his arms and holding her close.

"Please don't cry Stella. Can't have the woman _I love_ sad on the last night of the year."

"Mac?"

"I love you Stella, with all my heart."

Stella wraps her arms around Mac's neck, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist, holding her close. "Do I at least get one dance?"

"Just one?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"We might be kinda busy later," Stella whispers as she guides Mac's lips to hers and starts to tenderly taste them. Mac's lips respond in kind, firmly kissing her back, flooding her with heated passion for a few seconds before both pull back a little breathless.

"Wow," Mac whispers with a growing smile.

"Waited a long time for that kiss Mac," Stella mentions warmly. "Will I have to wait much longer for the second?"

"No."

Mac warmly smiles before he cups her cheeks and brings her flushed lips to her and hungrily tastes them once again, his tongue gently invading her mouth, eliciting soft moans of delight as her body pressed further into his, her hand behind his head, keeping his mouth captured.

A few minutes later, Stella slowly pulls back with a warm smile on her flushed face. "You are an amazing man, Mac Taylor."

"You make me amazing," he confesses in a soft tone as he wraps his arm around her waist and slowly leads her toward the waiting dance floor. "Will you honor me with a dance?"

"I'd love you my handsome Prince," Stella replies.

"That would make you my Princess," he whispers as he holds her close, their bodies gently swaying to the soft music playing overhead.

"You know this is our first dance."

"First for a few things tonight," Mac states in truth.

"First heartfelt confessions, first slow dance, first new years alone together, first night of..." her voice trails off without finishing.

"Stella?"

"Well the night isn't over yet Mac. A few more firsts could be coming."

"And?"

"And I don't want to jinx them," she teases.

"You won't," he assures her. "I promise. That first will happen."

Mac holds her close once more, this time they trade their few dance stories and how they'll have to make plans to just go dancing together in the New Year.

"Like holding you close," Mac whispers in her ear.

"Me too, feels good."

They continue their light waltzing until a small break in the music is heard and Mac takes her by hand and leads them to the balcony. Once outside they look at all the lighted buildings, listen to the vibrant music and delight in the sounds of happy revelers; directed their way by the vibrant glow of Times Square a few blocks away.

Mac notices Stella lightly shivering and quickly removes his black jacket and gently wraps it around her shoulders before putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side once again. She rests her head on his shoulder and allows her body to let out a contended sigh.

"Any _real _New Years resolutions?" Stella asks, her eyes watching the sights below.

"A few things I would like to accomplish next year."

"Such as?"

"Mostly work related," he huffs.

"Mostly?" She urges. "What isn't work related? I mean besides eating and sleeping like a normal man?"

"Not to take you for granted," Mac confesses and Stella looks up at him in wonder.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I...just not good at saying stuff like this," he admits as his eyes look away, fixing on the lighted mass of Times Square.

"You know you do much better than I think you give yourself credit for," Stella assures him as she tenderly caresses his cool cheek.

"Really?"

"You told me you love me Mac. That's one of the best starts I have ever heard in a long time."

"Wanted to say it sooner."

"Love that you told me now," she reaches up and plants a warm kiss on his lips. "Tonight."

"And you?" Mac inquires. "What are some of your resolutions for the new year?"

"To spend as much time as I can with the most amazing man in the world; the man I love more than anything."

Mac looks at her with a weak expression.

"What is it?" Stella presses.

"Wish I knew how to tell you what I really feel inside. Sometimes I feel inadequate to..." Mac is stopped by a warm finger on his lips.

"Mac, this isn't a competition."

"Stella, I love you more than my own life," Mac frowns. "I just want you to know that."

"I do now," she whispers warmly as she kisses him once more. "You are my life. But to hear you say it...it's more amazing than you might know."

Mac smiles as he hugs her once more, her head once again resting on his shoulder.

"And one of our resolutions should be to make time for official dates."

_"Official?"_

"Mac, coffee over case files doesn't count."

"Ah."

"And?"

"Yes I like that idea, very much. I think that's a resolution that I can I'll have no trouble fulfilling."

"Really?"

"Well if I slip up, I'm sure you'll be there to help me."

"That's what we do right? We take care of each other."

"We do," Mac echoes as he kisses the top of head. They linger in silence for a few more minutes before Mac breaks it once again.

"Should have done this long ago," Mac whispers, his eyes locked with hers.

"New Years Eve?"

"Whatever, just being together."

"Alone?"

"Alone," Mac echoes softly as he looks at her sideways.

"Well you know today is a special day right?"

"How so?"

"Tomorrow."

"We both have tomorrow off?" Mac asks with a gentle frown and Stella lightly laughs as she kisses the corner of his mouth. "I'm lost."

"I like you lost."

"Why?"

"Can take advantage of you," Stella blurts out and Mac looks at her in surprise. "Oh I didn't..." Stella starts only to have Mac gently twist her around to face him, bring her mouth to his once more and silencing her with a hungry kiss. His arms hold her close, his body going harder as her body presses in closer, her hands gently groping his chest moving around to his back and holding him close.

"Did you mean what you said?" Mac whispers in her ear before he plants warm kisses below the lobe.

"Depends," she teases with a playful smile.

"On?"

"If you want it also?" She arches her brows.

"Let me show you how much I do." Mac quickly scoops her into his arms and holds her close to his chest as his face leans in closer. "We need some privacy," he whispers as he carries Stella into the dimly lit room, where in the corner behind some closed curtains is a plush couch calling to them.

Mac carefully puts Stella down beside the couch; their lips still locked as they slowly start to undress each other. Mac's fingers fumble with the invisible zipper on Stella's back while her fingers slowly undo the silky bowtie around his neck and then concentrate on the small buttons on his tuxedo shirt. Stella finally pushes Mac's white dress shirt off his body, leaving only smooth flesh for her eyes to feast on.

"You are so beautiful," Mac praises as he allows the red fabric to slowly slide to her feet, leaving only a few scraps of lace and satin to cover her lush body.

"So are you," Stella praises in return as Mac's body readily betrays his need for her. But just as Mac starts to close the gap, the noise outside starts to strengthen and they know the midnight night hour is almost upon them.

"I need you," Mac groans as her fingers dance around the waistband of his black dress pants. Stella's nearly naked body presses into his as her lips start to nibble his neck and move lower, forcing his lips to moan with delight as his dress pants slide to the floor, his body already begging for a much needed sexual release.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella begs as her lips move back up to Mac's mouth and silences him before he can answer, her tongue pushing its way into the soft crevices, forcing his body to arch into hers. Mac carefully moves them over to the couch and lowers her down onto the soft velvet cushions before his warm and firm body gently lowers itself onto her, naked flesh melding with naked flesh; beads of sweat already starting to form.

Stella's fingers grip Mac's smooth back, gently digging in as he moves himself into position, her body already waiting for him to complete their union.

"Mac..." Stella moans as his body starts to beg her for all she can offer to him. "Come to me Mac," she gasps as her body starts to demand all he can produce in return. Her fingers play with sweaty strands at the base of his neck as tiny beads of sweat roll off his naked sides, tease her sizzling flesh and rest on the warm velvet beneath them.

"Stella..." Mac whispers in delight as her lips gently suck his tender ear lobe, forcing his rhythm to increase. His body goes harder still as her lips move from his ear to his neck to his lips and suck on his bottom lip, forcing his eyes to close and his heart to race in anticipated ecstasy. As they near climax the shouting outside and on the radio starts to countdown to the New Year.

"Oh Mac..." Stella's body arches into his as their rhythm increases, climax near. Mac's hands gently grip Stella's back as he holds her pressed up against his sweaty chest, her body glistening in the dimly lit room, her heart racing as fast as his. The countdown to the new year had started but neither seemed to care. They had seen the ball drop countless times, now it was time to concentrate on each other; enjoy the moment they were now blessed with and show their love for the person they were about to give their most intimate embrace and love to.

"Mac!"

"Stella!" They both shout out at once as everyone outside shouts, "**Happy New Year 2010**!" resulting in the first happy climax for the new couple; the first of many. The night was filled with bright lights from the ball dropping, fireworks, noise makers, laughter, singing and just happiness in general. What a way to cement their first amazing union.

"Wow Mac..." Stella gently gasps as Mac's sweaty naked body rests on top of hers, pressing her sizzling flesh deeper into the damp velvet.

"Stella you are the most amazing woman in the world," Mac praises as he pushes some sweaty curls off her flushed face. "I love you so much."

"Well you are a pretty amazing man Mac. You made me feel so beautiful tonight," she whispers as she brushes some small beads of sweat off his forehead before they escape into his eyes. "I love you just as much."

Stella gently lowers Mac's lips to her and tastes them once more, before letting his head gently rest on her warm shoulder, his lips offering warm breath onto her naked chest.

His fingers make small circles on her chest, forcing her lips to curl into a warm smile as her fingers gently massage his sweaty hair.

"Feels good," Mac murmurs as his fingers give her bare shoulder a loving squeeze. "You feel good, just like this."

"You feel like you have always belonged here Mac," Stella mentions and Mac looks up and smiles as he strains his neck for her to plant a warm kiss on his waiting lips.

Mac gently detaches from her and moves himself up on the couch so that he's once again at eye level. "You always belonged here Stella," he whispers as he takes her hand and places it upon his heart. "Always."

Her eyes slightly mist over as she guides his lips to hers and kisses them once more. "You'll always have my heart Mac."

"And I promise to cherish it always." Mac smiles at her tender words and they lie in blissful silence a few more minutes before Stella breaks it.

"I think it's time you got started on a few of those New Years resolutions Mac."

"Which ones?"

"A regular sleep pattern and some descent home cooked meals."

"Oh really?" Mac arches his brows. "And are you going to help me with that?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Such as?"

"I'll help with our first meal which will be breakfast and you help with the sleeping part."

"Help?"

"Yes, like actually sleep, in my arms, all night. Like the sound of that?"

"Very much," Mac answers in haste as he pulls her closer into his warm embrace. "My place or yours?"

"I have food Mac," Stella teases. "What do you have?"

"I have you," Mac replies warmly.

"You always did," Stella confirms as she kisses his lips once more.

"Happy New Year Mac."

"Happy New Year Stella."

And as they finally start to fall asleep, carefully held in each other's loving arms, a new day was starting and a new future rewritten; destiny finally being fulfilled.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so have a happy and safe New Year's everyone and oh no more new updates for 2009! *groan*yeah sorry my bad on that one (haha). **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2010 SMACKIES**! Please review if you liked it. Coke-lover that means you! (wink wink)


End file.
